King John Breasly II of Great Britain
John Breasly has many stories to tell, from chases in bustling Port Royal, to vile camps in Beckett's Quarry, to the front lines of many battles other pirates would flee from. He is currently 53 years old. John's Early Life John's Birth George Edward Marvolo James Breasly II. That was John's real name. So we'll call him that until we get to the right point in history. George was born in Buckingham Palace in 1673. His mother, Sophia Breasly, was a loving and caring mother. His father, King George I, cared for George, and trained him to be king. His father was not in England at the time. He lived with his sister Elizabeth, and his brothers Thomas, William, and Sean. His whole life began to change when he was 7. Swordfighting After witnessing a play in which the main characters duel, George began to grow a large interest in swordplay. A family friend named Lawrence Daggerpaine tried to convince the king to let George practice swordfighting. The king refused. George often used wooden swords to duel with the guards in the palace, to which George and the guard found much joy. However, George was not satisfied. He wanted to learn more. He asked his parents if he could take swordfighting lessons. His father flared up at once, claiming he would never learn the brutal art of fighting. But that didn't stop George. He would sneak out of the palace by night and learn from a blacksmith and swordfighter in a magnificent shop near the palace in England. The blacksmith's name was Charles. The swordfighter was Lawrence. By fourteen, George had learnt how to forge a sword, the correct care of a sword, and the basics of the cutlass. By seventeen, he had nearly mastered the cutlass. Then it all came crashing down. Crashing Down George's father saw him leaving the palace one night. He sent a guard to follow him. When the guard returned, George's grandfather had Charles thrown in jail. Lawrence then joined the Royal Expeditionary Fleet. George couldn't believe it. A fortnight later, George bade his mother a tearful goodbye, broke Charles out of jail, and set off for the Caribbean under a new name: John Breasly. John's Life of Blacksmithing New Arrival When John finally docked on Port Royal, he had no clue what to do. Luckily, an empty and rundown building caught his eye as passed a part of Old Port Royal. A rickety sign hanging from the window told them it was for sale. They went to the seller, a fellow named William Turk, and he told them they could have it. They went back and began restoring the place. Buckingham Blacksmithers They renamed it Buckingham Blacksmithers. It didn't look like any other blacksmith shop though. It looked similar to the layout of Smitty's Jewelers. They hand a backroom behind their long counter, that held their forge. An Old Shoppe's Secrets One day in the forge, John moved a box and found something peculiar. A wrought-iron handle half submerged in dust. John pulled on it, and ended up opening a trap door. He called Charles in, and together they plunged in. What they found was an old cellar full of black market rum and stolen goods. They cleared out the rotted stuff and used it to their advantage as a storage cellar. Sarah Lockswain One day, when picking up a shipment of iron from the docks, John spotted a beautiful woman doing her shopping. She had to be seventeen, no older than John. He walked up and introduced himself. Her name was Sarah Lockswain. They fell in love soon. One night, at the bar, they both had a great time, until the both were very drunk. John walked Sarah to her house, and that's all he remembers. A month later, on John's birthday, he found out she was pregnant with their son. Sarah's birthday fell a month after John's, so they were both eighteen when their grandson, Matthew Darkskull, was given to them temporarily. Sarah and her parents took care of Matthew when John was at work. Otherwise, John and Sarah carried for baby Matthew. John was nineteen when the raid happened, that changed his life. The Raid BOOM! John shook awake. BOOM! What was happening? John ran onto the balcony of his window and looked out. He saw a masive ship with black sails approaching Port. Horror flooded over him. He knew from the legends, it was the last great pirate vessel. The Black Pearl. He awoke Charles, and they barricaded the shop. Down from the balcony, he saw a man killed by the pirates, then stripped of gold. John knew that man from the market. He drew his sword and jumped down off the balcony, and battled the pirate. Charles came running out to help John. Together they fought off all sorts of pirates. John looked down the street, and saw Sarah, running, and carrying Matthew. A pirate was pursuing. John ran to them, and jumped in front, as the pirate stabbed. John was too late. Sarah fell. John grabbed the grenade on the pirate's belt, lit it, and shoved him in the front of a building. What happened to the pirate is very graphic, let's just say. Sarah laid in John's arms, where she died. John gave Matthew to Sarah's parents but he got lost at the age of 8. John would never be the same. Eric and Gerard In the town, John picked up a friend named Eric Brawlrage. They often met when he was coming in from port, or playing poker in the Rowdy Rooster. They were often seen in town as two best friends. Then, after two weeks without seeing each other, Eric came brought him to meet a crewmember named Gerard Sternshot. Now, John had no knowledge that Eric was a pirate at the time, so he just assumed another crewmember had gotten sick. They were a big trio on Port Royal. But Gerard wasn't content with showing off their wares. He began stealing from Fort Charles. John and Eric told him it was dangerous, but Gerard didn't listen. Soon, Gerard was asking John to come on the next voyage with Eric. John set sail. What he didn't expect was a crow of rowdy pirates singing "A Pirate's Life For Me". John asked Eric what was going on, and Eric replied "Hasn't it been obvious, mate? I'm a pirate!" For some reason, that didn't make John think any less of him. He found the sailing horrific though. All those Navy and EITC, down in a flush. He came off the boat, shaking. Eric took him to get a bit of rum in the Rowdy Rooster. Eric asked him what it felt like. John replied "So... so wrong. But it's so... exhilarating!" And so began John's part time profession. John's Life of Piracy Beginnings on the Seas In his spare time, John would plunder. Soon he got himself his own secret frigate, the Outlaw Shark. John became a very good sailor, and soon enlisted Eric and Gerard in his crew, since Eric's ship got sunk. The First Signs of Trouble Gerard seemed to become restless. Whenever he was near John, he would have to do something to occupy himself, and eventually wouldn't even make eye contact. In fact, the only contact he made was with his cannon. Then Eric disappeared. Eric's Disappearance Late one night in the Rowdy Rooster, John, Eric and Gerard sat in silence. John had overheard the last part of an argument between Eric and Gerard. Eric had yelled "I'll defend him with my life if I have to!" What did that mean? Defend who? John decided it was time to go home, or else Charles would get suspicious. The next day, Eric was nowhere to be seen. Gerard claimed the last he saw of eric, he was on his way to the docks to get a chart off his ship. John was fool enough to believe that story. They asked around, and the dockworker said he saw white sails leaving port. John knew that was Eric. Together, Eric and John sailed to Tortuga (the old one) and searched around. It didn't take them long. Leaning against the side of a house was Eric, his face stuck in shock, and a sword through his heart. wrtieen in blood above his head was Beware, friends of Pirates''. John so foolhardedly believed the EITC did it. Well, in a way they did. Gerard's Betrayal Nearly two months after Eric's death, John and Gerard sat in the crowded Rowdy Rooster. They had just had an argument. Suddenly, Gerard made a sudden move and drew a dagger. John, leaving his dagger in his room, pulled a butcher's knife from the counter. Gerard demanded John hand over all he knew about the king of England, or he would kill him, Charles, and blow up the shop. John was no fool, he knew Gerard was stronger. But, why would he ask about England? Horror flooded him... there had been a fight that night. John had been drunk the night before. Now Eric and Gerard's argument made sense. John asked Gerard, and he replied "Get it now?" and proceeded to attack. John prarried his attacks, and the fight raged for half an hour. Finally, John dove back and threw the knife, impaling it in Gerard. Gerard's last words were "I am proud of you, John Breasly." Then he died. John ran from the scene, until the EITC showed up and took him away. He tried to fight, but blacked out. The EITC Dawns The Prison John awoke with a start. He looked up to see a fleeting fortress. Kingshead, he thought. He was put in the highest tower. He stayed there for a week before a man walked in with two guards. It was Lord Cutler Beckett. He had been friends with John's grandfather. "So, think you could kill my men for hire, did you pirate? Wait a moment. George! Is that you?" Beckett exclaimed. John explained himself. Beckett took John under his wing and turned him into an assassin. Warskull. Abu Nar Clan Warskull trained along the sides of Neban the Silent and Edward Lohand. He was taught by Ian Mercer, an assassin of the Abu Nar Clan. He chose his three apprentices to join the Abu Nar Clan. Warskull excelled in swordsmanship, and thus excelled in dagger skills. His first chase lead through the streets of old Padres del Fuego. He finally cornered the pirate, who did not beg, but faced death like a man. Warskull slit the pirate's throat. Warskull still holds brought the man's locket as proof, to Beckett himself. His first time giving the Pirate brand was worse. The boy, no older than 20, screamed for mercy. He was released into Beckett's Quarry then slaughtered. That's when Warskull set to guarding the Quarry against ghouls in the Catacombs. Warskull eventually placed so high in the Abu Nar Clan, Beckett wanted him to start his own clan. Warskull entered the office, but found it empty. A letter was cut open on the table. Warskull, wondering why it held the King's Seal, read it. Suddenly it made sense to him. Beckett only wanted him for his family. And then a door slammed. Warskull spun around, to find himself face to face with Mercer, Neban the Silent, and Edward Lohand. They grabbed him and threw him in the cell at the top of Kingshead prison. The King's Loyalty He stayed there for six grueling months, before anything happened. The door slammed open and a scream echoed. He looked up, and saw his father. His father was thrown in the cell next to him. They spent the night talking. The next day, when the guards came down with food, Warskull and his gfather took the daggers from each guard as they approached the cells and killed the guards. Warskull picked the locks. They started to leave when Neban the Silent walked down the stairs. He and Warskull went into a duel, in which Edward Lohand eventually joined. Warskull seemed finished. Just then, Warskull's father threw his dagger and struck Edward Lohand. Neban, however, was too strong and overpowered Warskull. He stomped on Warskull's chest, then began to torture his father. Warskull, with a broken arm and cracked ribs, could barely move. Somehow, he lifted himself up, and strangled Neban to the point of unconciousness. He took his grandfather all the way to the secret dock, and climbed aboard an EITC Bloodhound. They sailed to Tortuga, where Warskull brought the king to the doctor's office that would one day be Doc Grog's. There, the king died. His last words were, "''George Breasly, do anything your great at. You have all the chance in the world." and then he died. From there, Warskull was once again, John Breasly. He sent the body to the Navy, who sent it to England. Normal Life Breasly's Back John returned to Port Royal to find Charles injured. He was missing his forearm, his cheek was cut, and his leg was broken. John got him to a doctor, and he patched up okay. Life went on normally for John. At least, until the EITC came back. A New Port Royal John awoke with a start. He had heard someone talking. He looked out his window, and saw barrels upon barrels. He got dressed and walked outside. The sun had just started to rise. Captain Walter was loading his ship in the distance. Early morning shoppers were going about their day. John assumed they were crates of goods, and went on about his day. Around noon, he was walking back to his shop when it happened. An explosion shook Port Royal. Everything around him was in flames. He looked up at the shop. It was dust. He looked to the docks and saw Captain Walter falling from his ship, which he was now unloading. he looked to the tavern, which had collapsed in. A burning man ran up and screamed for mercy. John knocked him away using a plank of wood. He ran to the water just as the bridge exploded. He jumped and swam for the dock. He climbed up onto the dock and watched his home burn. When the explosions stopped, he walked back to the beach, and walked through the rubble. People lay dead. He looked towards his shop. Charles laid dead in the rubble. John walked to his frigate, now docked on the other side of the island, and sailed to Tortuga. A New Tortuga By the time John reached Tortuga, most of the townspeople had heard about Port Royal. John figured he could restart the store, and so he did. He made a good profit, and life became normal once more. He wondered how his mother was doing as queen, when it struck him. He had to pay the doctor. He left his house and walked down to the doctor's, when a wave of heat and light struck John from behind. He layed on the ground, as screams and feet ran past him. He pulled himself up, to see what he saw at Port Royal. The dock was in flames. He looked at the doctor's office, which was still standing. He ran inside, and found the office empty. Then the roof caved in. John was trapped under a lot of wood, and it was on fire. John was certain he was going to die, until a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him out. He looked up and saw Carver, the barman at the Faithful Bride. "Get to the woods, mate! Get to the woods!" Carver screamed. John got up and ran into the woods. He kept running until he found a small town. Inside the town, the people had no clue what was going on. John explained what happened, and the people ran to the beach to help. John was alone with a doctor until undead came. They came pouring out of the thicket. John and the doctor ran. John blacked out. The last thing he remembered was being hoisted onto a ship. He awoke on a small merchant vessel. A woman in black, with brown looked at John and said "Hello, my son." John was shocked. Life In England The True Mom? The woman was named Katherine Smith. She was a pirate, who sailed the seven seas. John was shocked. On his way to England, he met many good people. His favorite, perhaps, was Simon Lockward. Simon Lockward Simon Lockward was a trader, bringing goods to and from England, France and Spain. Simon heard John's story, and John heard Simon's. Together, they formed a trading company that would be based out of England. When their ship landed, Simon went to look for real estate and sell his goods, while John went to visit his mother. The Shortest Queen In History John arrived in the palace to find his step-mother on her deathbed. She was gravely sick. He spent as much time as he could with her, while voodoo priests tried to heal her. Soon, she died. Simon and John planned the funeral. They spent a lot of time working on their trading company, until a herald approached John and informed him he was king of England. John's Return John spent several years in England, until he returned with Simon to make a trading company branch. However, when attempting to buy out Tattoo Bonita, a man named Robert Mcroberts came in the shop. Simon saw it as a perfect oppritunity to get a guild to support their trading company. They joined the guild called East India Republic, who was in a war. They sought this oppritunity to sell them weapons. What they didn't expect was to be tied in an all out war. East India Republic ]] East India's Welcome The republic was a guild, who's guildmaster was William O'roberts. William was a renowned EITC Lord, who did not attempt to speak with the Black Guard. His general, Robert Mcroberts, was a great general that had served in John's grandfather's military. John met the guild with open arms, and was greatly welcomed. On the first day, in fact, John met his sister Elizabeth again. She had been stolen by David of David Inc, their enemies at the time. Her guard, Solomon Burnward, also joined, but attacked John and William and ran. Soon, David Inc became a force to be reckoned with. David Inc. David Inc was a pirate guild that fought all EITC, innocent or not. They're guildmaster was David, and their general was Richard Swordsilver. Richard was a cunning man, who tried to steal Simon Lockward, but failed. Many battles were fought, including the Invasion of Padres del Fuego. Invasion of Padres del Fuego After a court trial of John against Robert, John softened to Robert, whom he thought was a tyrant at the time. So, John agreed to help Robert invade Padres del Fuego and destroy David Inc. So, Robert devised a plan. at daybreak one day, the EIR blockade set forth a horde of dinghies, one in particular manned by John Breasly and Simon Lockward. They hit the beach at godspeed. They disembarked, to be on the wrong beach, and closer to Gunner's Shack then the docks. They sat and shot with their muskets at David Inc, who was already being slaughtered by Robert's rifle line. The docks were won by the end of the day, but the battle was not won. They barricaded all exits from the dock area, which was only near Gunner's Shack and Ratskellar. John made camp in Gunner's Shack, and made occasional trips to Ratskellar where the planning was taking place. So it was decided that in two days, they would invade. Over the next day, they could hear the two admirals battling on the sea. They were Geoffrey Ropefitte of EIR and Solomon Burnward of David Inc. That night, the plan was ready. The soldiers took down the barricades, and silently killed the guards. They were nearly at the town when Richard discovered their presence and sent soldiers after them. Every blunderbuss fired. The crack was so loud, John still complains he hears it in his sleep. David Inc fell hard. They retreated to the town and grabbed their muskets. They laid down fire, and EIR retreated to Fort Dundee to make camp. The next day, EIR came pouring out of the fort, and took Los Padres. David Inc was forced all the way to Las Pulgas where they made camp. John was left to rebuild the town, with his brother who had just arrived, William Damproberts. El Bandidos While John and William rebuilt, John saw a guild on the beach. They were unloading "goods". John asked them what they were doing, and the soldier replied "No business of yours." John saw gunpowder in one barrel, and knew he was being decieved. The militia rebuilding ran up, but were pushed back. John sent a runner for Robert, and then fled to Tortuga. Robert later called John to Port Royal, and explained who they were. They were El Bandidos, an anti-EITC guild hunting for EITC on Navermo. They got the southeastern quarter of Port Royal, while EIR got the North. Unfortunately, a battle sprang up in which El Bandidos was decimated. A week later, at an invasion, EIR was in place, and ready. They, however, found El Bandidos awaiting them. A deciding battle sent Nate Raidhawk, their guildmaster, and his soldiers back to Guines. He swore as he climbed onto his ship "The Bandidos will be back, in greater numbers!" They never did. A Charter William O'roberts eventually granted John a charter to start a guild called East India Army. The other Charter wa handed to Robert to start East India Empire, wihch became very powerful. But, what was about to shake them, they knew was coming. David reported their guild names. The Royale Alliance New Names New names were chosen. East India Republic was named Royale Empire Co. East India Empire was renamed Viceroyalty Co. And last but not least, East India Army was renamed Royale Guard Co. An Alliance Is Formed Late one night, soon after the defeat of David Inc, where they were sent away, William, John, and Robert huddled around a table. They soon planned out a new alliance of many guilds, led by those three. The Royale Alliance would be a home to any guild in need. That's how William wanted it. Shortly after this meeting, a wedding occured, changing John's life. A Wedding Elizabeth Heartmalley, who had been in love with Robert, suddenly realized who she really loved. So did William. And so, the two got married quietly. This changed John's life forever. William was now John's brother-in-law. Life went on normally afterwards. Elizabeth introduced John to his first wife, Nell. Nell Crestshot Nell Crestshot was a beautiful young lady, and was Elizabeth's best friend. John met her, and was nervous at first, but soon they were married. They're kids were Jack Cannonhawk, Edgar Darkhawk, and Jason Wildhawk. They were happy, until Nell disappeared. O'robert's Disappearance William was with them one day, the next gone. He had set out for a voyage one night, and never returned. William was assumed dead. John and Robert were left to take over the alliance. While John's idea was a monarchy of the people, Robert's was quite different. John didn't like it at all. Royale Knight Co A fight had broken out. John Breasly and Pearson Wright met for the first time, and hated each other from the start. They're battle lasted three days, and ended with Pearson running for his life. He ended up reporting Royale Guard Co. They renamed themselves Royale Knight Co, to honor their chivalry. Robert's 1st Government Robert's idea was an empire. He expected one hundred percent loyalty from everyone. He often tried to overthrow John in the beginning. This idea held for a while, until that fateful day. Elizabeth's Departure Elizabeth, grown sad over time, decided to go back to England, and Nell followed. When their ship disappeared, John moved on, but not easily. It would take a long time before life was back to normal. A Discovery Just a few days later, John and Robert were tracking the fugitive Lawrence Helmbain. They met the Duchess of Anemois, who agreed to help them. Well, after some research, John found his ENTIRE family from his father's side! This came as a big shocker to John, but not quite to his uncle, Samuel Redbeard, who knew John was in a heck of a lot of trouble with the EITC. The EITC Elites of the Co. Elites of the Co. That's how Samuel first described the EITC. He told John of a monstrous man named Captain Leon, and how he ruled the EITC. John was immediately worried for the safety of the Duchess of Anemois. After several battles, he and Samuel saved her from the clutches of the EITC. Then John knew, he had to tell Robert about this. A New War Robert agreed to war against Leon. But he had a different way. Spywork. The Royale Alliance made allies with Elites of the Co., now Legendary Co. Elites. Barely anyone knew, so everyone called John a traitor. It wasn't until Captain Leon ordered the death of the Duchess of Anemois, did John stop the madness and declare total war. He reminded Leon he was king of England, and so the war began. Charlotte Bluescarlett Oh, there were hundreds of battles. Hundreds. Many important things happened. Samuel Redbeard joining Captain Leon. Benjamin Macmorgan and his blockades. But nothing more important happened to John than Charlotte. Charlotte Bluescarlett was in his guild, Royale Guard Co, and was there with Royale Knight Co. John eventually realized he really felt something for her. And so, they began dating. Allies Again? John was very open minded after beginning to date Charlotte. Soon, he made allies with Captain Leon, but this time for real. That's when Samuel left and founded the Black Officers. And so, John's alliance followed Leon to the grave. Captain Leon's Death John was in a study in the Royal Museum in England late one night, when Robert Mcroberts burst in. While catching his breath, John poured him a cup of tea and told him to sit down. Robert refused, and spat out "Leon is dead. Samuel Redbeard wants the post. We need Johnny Goldtimbers to be in charge." Shock washed over John. Leon? Dead? Why had no one told him? After several meetings, John and Robert ended up supporting Samuel. John helped name him Lord Marshal. Then, John went straight to Leon's grave and paid his respects. But soon he would get another shock. Four Finger Frank Four Finger Frank was a scraggly man who looked a bit like Leon. He was on the beaches of Port Royal, and revealed himself as Leon. John and Robert rushed to his side. But after being told to do some research by Jeffrey Blasthawk, John and Robert found out it was John Macbatten, disguised. They left him immediately. An Unusual Life Note: this area takes place between The Royale Alliance and The EITC. A Wizard Until speaking with his uncle, John had never realized he was a wizard. He figured that explained many freak accidents. He went to a place named Diagon Alley, and purchased a wand. It was made of vine, thirteen inches, with a dragonheart core. Samuel Redbeard bought him his books, and he began studying magic of all sorts. It was time for voyages. He and his uncle set out. The Deathly Hallows Long before Four Finger Frank, when John had nearly first met Samuel, John and his uncle Samuel decided to go on some voyages. They first set out to find the Deathly Hallows from wizarding tradition. It was the Tale of Three Brothers. It goes: "There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them. he was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him. So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother. Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead. And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility. Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own. Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. And so Death took the second brother for his own. But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life." -Tales of Beedle the Bard, translated version And so John and Samuel searched the world. Finally, they found the Deathly Hallows. John, knowing that power, denied ownership of the Hallows. The Order of the Fang After finding the Deathly Hallows, John and Samuel set off to Egypt. They found a rundown temple, and inside was an altar. Gathered around the altar was a group of Egyptians. After speaking with them, John and Samuel deduced they were the Order of the Fang, an ancient group. The order gladly accepted them. Soon afterwards, the order died. John and Samuel brought the Krokonomicon, a book holding the secret to raising the dead, and the Golden Fang, the key to the great pyramid of Egypt, back to the Royal Museum. They both spent a long while studying these artifacts. The Staff of Armadyl During a voyage into the lands of the Inca, John and Samuel discovered the Staff of Armadyl, an ancient staff. John once again told Samuel to keep the staff. However, that is not what happened for the next item. The Stone of Jas After an expedition to the Caribbean itself, John did not walk away empty handed. After travelling off the charts, John came back with the Stone of Jas, an incredibly powerful stone, once belonging to the elder god Jas. He later made a copy of the stone without it's powers, and placed it in the Guthix Atrium, where Samuel Redbeard took it. Time Magic These expeditions took many years in total, but thanks to the work of time magic, done by Samuel Redbeard, it was a month in time around them. Recent Life The Consulate Soon after Leon's death, Robert Mcroberts introduced the Consulate to the Royale Alliance. John is currently an enemy of the Consulate Ben Goldeagle Leon had returned. Finally, the real Leon returned. He said the EITC was no longer his passion. He lived under the pirate name Ben Goldeagle. Unfortunately, his new leaf did not last long. He tried to reclaim leadership, but failed. Together, John Breasly and Francis Bluehawk, with both their hands on the brand, gave Leon the "Pirate" brand in his left forearm. John Today John is currently spending weekdays in England at the Royal Museum, studying wizardry. He is working on becoming a Legendary Wizard. He has also been making occasional trips to Japan, Egypt, South America, Rome, and Greece to study magics. John's Pictures 400px-John Breasly.jpg|John on Kingshead screenshot_2011-01-30_10-57-54.jpg|John and his son Jack JB4.jpg|John on Valentine's Day John's Songs thumb|500px|right thumb|300px|right|Big Iron- Marty Robbins Other Appearances *Makes large appearance in The Capture of the Duchess of Anemois by helping her son find Captain Leon. *Said to be dead in Jack Dreadvane's Corruption, but was proven wrong *Makes large appearance in Invasion of Navermo, by defending Padres del Fuego until reinforcements come. *Leads ship battle in an article in Freedom Co. *Takes large role in Vang's Legacy (Quest) *Makes large appearance in Battle of Bandido's Bay *Word has it that he's to make an appearance in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Pirate Wars *May appear in The Goldvane Trilogy Friends *Walker D. Plank -- Best friend in real life - The man with no emotion *Lord Proprietor Robert Mcroberts -- one of the smartest people ever! *Simon Lockward -- John's best friend in game *Lady Charlotte Bluescarlett -- A very nice girl and John's girlfriend *Sir Chris Warhound -- Charlotte's brother *General Lawrence Daggerpaine -- Weird, because their armies are enemies *Duchess of Anemois -- John's cousin *Lord Johnny Goldtimbers -- John's uncle in-law *Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard -- John's uncle *Sir William Damproberts -- John's brother *Duke John O'eagle -- John's good friend *Dead Skull -- An EITC assassin *Captain Shadow Sail -- a wikia admin who rocks! *High King Jeremiah Stormwash -- a wikia editor who rocks! *Kat Bluebonnet -- Haven't known her long, but she's a wikia admin who rocks! *The Treasure Hunter -- An awesome guy *Sir Edward Daggerhawk -- An important lord in the EITC, and a personal advisor *Johnny Stormshot -- Good friend, and apprentice in wizardry * -- High Priestess of The Holy City *Zeke Williams -- Keira's husband and King of The Holy City *Mark Mar Williams -- son of Zeke and Keira, Prince of The Holy City, also godson *''Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 22:23, April 4, 2011 (UTC)-- Grandson * -- a Friend pirate in the Royale Alliance *Melanie Ganae -- daughter of Zeke and Keira, Princess of The Holy City, also goddaughter My Titles *King of Great Britian and Ireland *Prince Elector of the Holy Roman Empire *Duke of Hannover *Member of British Parlaiment *High Admiral of the Royal British Navy *Consul of the Royale Alliance *Founder of the Royale Alliance *Member of the Brethren Court *Order of Merlin~First Class *Honorary Member of the Wizengamot *Professor *Supreme Lord within the EITC *Keeper of the Fang *Order of the Fang member *Shalek the Wise *Master of Death *Master of Balance *Holder of the Stone of Jas *Keeper of the Golden Fang *Manager of Secretaries within the ITB *Author of Protecting Yourself Against The Darkest Art of Voodoo Magic *Author of A History of the Greatest Triumphs of Modern Dary *Author of ''The EITC Warring Period'' *Co-Author of the Krokonimicon *Godfather of the Prince and Princess of The Holy City My Achievements *High Admiral of the Royal British Navy *Order of Merlin~First Class *Elder of the EITC *Accomplished author and historian *Creator of the Draught of Living Death *Mastering pyromancy *Mastering divination *Mastering occlumency *Mastering conjury *Defeating death *Winning a staring contest against a ghost Magical Life Magics John Studies *Theurgy *Thaumaturgy *Sorcery *Chaos *Alchemy *Voodoo *Astral Magics John Has Mastered *Pyromancy *Divination *Conjury *Occlumency *Necromancy *Legilimency *Ma'at John's Apprentices *Johnny Stormshot *Keira Kinover (teaches when available) Spells John Has Invented Anivilionci -- Makes all weapons in the area useless Somniculosus -- Makes the reciever extremely tired Restituo Per Ordo -- Draw magic from the Ma'at to heal you Everto -- Summon a demon of Chaos My Family Children Oldest to Youngest *Matthew Darskull *Will Cabinshot *Jack Cannonhawk *Edgar Darkhawk *Jason Wildhawk *Angel Fireeagle *Mark Mar (godson actually) *Melanie Ganae (goddaughter actually) Grandchildren *Edgar Wildrat Siblings *William Damproberts *Elizabeth Heartmalley *Captin T *Sean McHayes Parents *Katherine Elizabeth Flemming *George Breasly I *Sophia Breasly (stepmom) Partners *Charlotte Bluescarlett-Current *Nell Crestshot-Divorced *Sarah Lockswain-Dead Uncles and Aunts *Samuel Redbeard *Thomas McRoberts *Anne McRoberts *Sarah Bousquet *Johnny Goldtimbers *Samuel Creststeel *Janet Warrage Grandparents *Calypso *Jolly Roger 1st Cousins *Jack Swordmenace *Lawrence Helmbain *Baron Mounchousin *Robert McRoberts *Duchess of Anemois *Captain Leon 2nd Cousins *Kat Hexbellows *Captain Leon the Third *Jack Seacutter *Syko *Jack Sunwalker *Elizabeth *John Macbatten *Stardust *Cadet *Benjamin Wright *Molly Ironsteel *Hannah Bluefeather *Jack Gunshot 3rd Cousins *Rose *Nelly Fireskull Favorite Sayings *''Permaneo Hostilis Futurus evinco Est Nex'' *''Deo Dvcente Nil Nocet'' *The last enemy to be defeated is Death *Pain is temporary, but pride is forever! *Remember your enemies, but never forget their names! *Do not pray for easy lives, but pray to be - stronger men. *"He who forgets the past is condemned to repeat it." -George Santayana *"The idea isn't to die for your country, it's to let that other poor idiot die for his." -General George Patterson *"Our problems are man-made, therefore they may be solved by man. No problem of human destiny is beyond human beings." -John F. Kennedy *"Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter." -Martin Luther King *"Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into friend." -Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. *"A wise man changes his mind, a fool never will." -Spanish Proverb *"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending." -Maria Robinsion *"A rolling stone can gather no moss." -Publilius Syrus *"A mere friend will agree with you, but a real friend will argue." -Russian Proverb *"Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow; Don't walk behind me, I may not lead; Walk beside me, and just be my friend." -Albert Camus *"You can't shake hands with a clenched fist." -Indira Gandhi *"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." -Mahatma Gandhi Trivia *John Breasly's real name is George Edward Marvolo James Breasly II. *John's attire consists of only 3-4 different outfits. *John's weapon belt rarely changes: F1-Sword F-2 Gun F-3 Dagger F-4 Staff or Grenade *John's hat is rarely taken off his head: The Rough Tricorne. *John owns two warships: The Golden Dragon and the Silver Dragon. His third will be named the Iron Dragon. *John mastered fishing the second day of it's release. *John Breasly barely ever fights, he believes it's brutal and barbaric. *John's favorite saying is "Do not pray for easy lives, but pray to be - stronger men!" *John has only ever gotten a rare cursed blade from loot pouches. *John traveled around the world in a month, thanks to Samuel Redbeard. *John holds the Stone of Jas. *John's family crest is enscribed with the words "Permaneo Hostilis Futurus Evinco Est Nex" which is Latin for "The Last Enemy To Be Defeated Is Death". *John speaks a bit of Latin *John taught Samuel Redbeard the slogan of the EITC, "Deo Dvcente Nil Nocet". *John has been confirmed to appear in the upcoming book, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Pirate Wars. Category:Pirates Category:Non-Pirates Category:Royal Navy Category:EITC Category:Caribbean Gazette Category:Dagon'Hai Order Category:EGOE Members Category:Fan Creations Category:His Majesty's Fleet Category:Members of The English High Lord Council Category:OCG Members Category:Order of the Fang Category:Pirate Lord Category:Parliament Members Category:Royale Alliance Category:Viceroyalty Co. Members Category:WWWM Category:Circle of Ossus Members Category:SS Shadow Crew Member Category:Royalty